Avengers Vol 8 11
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Final Host of Dark Celestials * * * * * ** ** * ** * ** ** * * Unidentified person * * ** * * * * * ** * ** ** * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** Eden Room ** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** ** *** ** ** ** *** * Items: * * * Unidentified metal arm prosthesis * * * * * * * Brexit * and * * Thor's unnamed golden hammer * Vehicles: * * Events * | Synopsis1 = Phil Coulson recaps how he used to idolize the Avengers while also remembering how Deadpool shot him and destroyed Lola. At Avengers Mountain, Captain Marvel looks inside the Hell Charger as Robbie studies for a quiz. Captain Marvel mentioned that Black Panther has scheduled a meeting upstairs, Blade is still recuperating after he was rescued, and Thor and She-Hulk have left for the Savage Land. In the Savage Land, Thor and She-Hulk are watching a Tyrannosaurus and a Triceratops fight each other. In the Eden Room of Avengers Mountain, Black Panther has called a meeting with Arabian Knight from Saudi Arabia, Sabra from Israel, Sunfire from Japan, the Collective Man from China, Captain Britain from the United Kingdom, Shaman from Canada, and Ursa Major from Russia. He proposes that they must work together to keep the world safe from future invasions and make a support network for the superhero community. Arabian Knight and Sabra mention that Namor has lost his mind having made the ocean contested. Ursa Major comments that the Winter Guard doesn't need the Avengers' help. Meanwhile, an unseen person insists to Phil Coulson that he is employed by Thunderbolt Ross too. Coulson claims that the person really works for Black Panther and then shoots him in the leg. Back at the Eden Room of Avengers Mountain, Ursa Major loses his patience and starts to charge Black Panther who has Ursa Major teleported to Siberia and orders the Iron Man Armor to clean up the mess. After Black Panther apologizes for what happened, he states that he expected Russia to have sent Crimson Dynamo and that Ursa Major was sent to the meeting on purpose. Black Panther then states that they have no allies in Russia. After the Defenders of the Deep's attack and the vampire uprising in Romania were mentioned, Sunfire asked Black Panther what happened in Alaska. He states that it wasn't the Winter Guard or the Avengers that repelled the Defenders of the Deep. In the Savage Land, Thor says to She-Hulk that he wishes to know her better. Back at the Eden Room of Avengers Mountain, Black Panther states to the representatives his theory that the U.S. government will not be their allies. Meanwhile, Phil Coulson informs his captive that the Squadron Supreme passed their test in Alaska with flying colors. After the lights go out, numerous shots are fired, and when the lights come back on, Coulson's standing over his captive's corpse. | Solicit = THE AVENGERS WORLD TOUR COMES TO A SHATTERING CONCLUSION! To deal with the fallout from last month’s world-shaking issue #700, the Avengers organize an international super hero summit, gathering heroes from the most powerful nations on Earth. But no one was expecting the shocking new representatives of the United States. The world is about to become a far more dangerous place. Especially for the Avengers. Plus Hulk and Thor try to go on a date. | Notes = * The cover teases the War of the Realms event in April 2019, as "coming in 4 months." | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}